onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 870 Prediction
Chapter 870: Wedding Cake The Saga of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, Bartolomeo Arc: Have you heard about our lord and savior, Monkey D. Luffy? Big Mom stands in front of Bege, focused and enraged. Big Mom: BEGE! You attempted to kill me...you helped break the portrait of mother...you destroyed my cake! Your actions are unforgivable and deserve worse than death! Perospero: Kukukuku...you grew too confident, Bege! You may have taken out big shots in the past...but Big Mom is a pill too tough for the likes of you to swallow! Katakuri: He's a goner. I've foreseen it. Inside Big Father Bege: I can't take much more of this! We need to think of something quick! Nami: I can't see how we can get by Big Mom...we're toast if we leave the fortress! Jinbe: Not to mention her underlings...they'd pounce on us! Ichiji: Your foolish worrying makes you look weak. Niji: Yeah! You're powerless against Big Mom! Sanji: SHUT UP! Luffy: What if we distracted Big Mom...by feeding her a cake? Yonji: What kind of an idea is that? Bege: Wait...now that you mention it, that could work! Vito: Big Mom's really mad about the loss of her cake! If we make her another one, it might keep her focus long enough for us to escape, lelolelo! Sanji: Do you have ingredients? Will you be able to hold off Big Mom in time for me to make one? Gotty: We do have a pantry. Bege: Big Mom will probably kill me before you can finish a cake...if we want this to succeed, someone needs to divert her wrath. Vito: That's a suicide mission, lelolelo! Luffy: I'll do this! Nami and Chopper: Luffy?? Bege: You're likely our best hope...but the chances of you standing up to Big Mom are slim. Do not expect...to return from your mission. Carrot: Luffy...don't... Brook: I know what he'll say. Luffy: So what? I'm not gonna plan to die! Big Mom is going down! Bege: All right...get into positio- hack! Bege receives another injury as Big Mom punches and destroys his other shoulder turret. Big Mom: There is no life. No treat. Only DEATH! Big Mom raises her fist to strike a finishing blow. Suddenly, Luffy comes running out the gate, inflating his arms with Gear Third. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no...GRIZZLY MAGNUM! Luffy flies out and hits Big Mom in the chest with his fists. Big Mom counters his strike with her arms, unaffected by the impact. Big Mom: Wha-? Mont d'Or: Are the Straw Hats suicidal?? Big Mom: I warned you, Straw Hat. Mess with my wedding...I warned you... Luffy: Like I give a damn! Now, back off from my friends! Big Mom's veins in her face flare up as she stares at Luffy with intense, seething rage. Big Mom: All right. Bege isn't going anywhere. My attention has been...shifted. *to her crew* Do not interfere in this! Straw Hat is MINE! Luffy: Gomu Gomu no...GIGANT WHIP! Luffy inflates his lower leg, swinging it at Big Mom's face and hitting it with significant force. Big Mom, however, is unaffected. Big Mom: Cut you. Mash you. Crush you. Dice you. Juice you. Boil you. The prey cannot fight! Only cooked alive in the most painful ways imaginable... Meanwhile, Sanji heads into the kitchen in Bege's fortress. Sanji, pointing to his family: You five! Come with me. Judge: No- Sanji: I could throw you back outside to feed you to Big Mom's crew! Which will it be? Judge falls silent. Sanji: Reiju, flour. Niji, eggs. Yonji, fruit. Ichiji, get a fire going. Judge, utensils. Judge and Sanji continue to scowl at each other. Sanji: If it's any comfort to you, Father, I'm not using my hands to feed rats anymore. I'm about to feed emperors. Sanji's family members bring him the supplies they can find. However, Yonji comes back empty-handed. Sanji: Where's the fruit? Yonji: There's no fruit anywhere. Sanji: At least try to act like you're sorry. Fruit...how can we get that? Pedro: Outside. Sanji looks up at Pedro, who is standing on one of the cupboards. Pedro: I know what you're thinking. But I can maneuver in secret. I can sneak through the crowd and acquire the ingredients lying outside. Sanji: We don't have much of a choice, so I'll trust you with this. Pedro: Excellent. Carrot, come with me! We're going on a treasure hunt. Carrot: Ooh, fun! A few minutes later, Carrot is outside and high above the wedding venue, looking at her surroundings to find fruit. She spots it, and drops back down to a secret alcove where Pedro waits. Carrot: I see a pile of fruit! It's on one of the tables southwest of here, by one of the toppled towers. Pedro: I see. Pedro takes off in a flash. However, as he gets moving, he starts to pant. Pedro: Five years...five years ago today I was left with 5 years to live. I don't know when my time will run out...but I must hurry! I cannot die until I have helped...the dawn of the world to rise! Meanwhile, Luffy and Big Mom continue fighting, with Luffy failing to make any impact on Big Mom. Big Mom, meanwhile, has brought out Zeus and Prometheus. Luffy: Damn! It's too hot to reach her! Big Mom: Stop running around...Straw Hat. You are prey to be caught! Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... However, as Luffy tries to unleash a Gear Third attack, Big Mom catches his arm and slams him into the ground. Luffy: She's so...powerful... Big Mom: HEAVENLY FEUER! Big Mom throws Prometheus into Luffy, sending him flying back from an explosion and injuring him considerably. Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Jinbe look on from Big Father in concern. Luffy: I...don't know what good this will do...but I have to fight. Gear-'' Big Mom stands over Luffy, preparing to unleash a finishing blow. Suddenly... '???:' MAMA! Everyone in the venue turns in shock as they see '''Pekoms' standing in the venue. What is Pekoms up to...? Category:Blog posts